


Dear Theo

by ladysnowfaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Derogatory Language, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Sad Ending, Snark, Stargazing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysnowfaire/pseuds/ladysnowfaire
Summary: A chronicle of the denouement of the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, told in letters.(Companion piece to Dear Draco by unkissed)





	Dear Theo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901780) by [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed). 



> This is for unkissed, as promised. I thought hir short but breathtakingly lovely piece "Dear Draco" deserved an answer from Draco's perspective, so here it is. I adored hir characterizations of Draco and Theo, so I tried to be as faithful to them as possible in this companion piece.

July 2, 1995 (Morning)

Dear Theo,

That’s fine. It served you right. I do NOT owe you an apology. If anything, you owe me one. The fact that I’m not a fan of torture does NOT make me a coward! It makes me a normal person. (Even though Muggles are unworthy of breathing the same air as us, they ARE still people, and Crucio’ing them IS still torture.)

I know your father is on your back about doing your part for the cause, mine is too, but there’s no need to be such an overachiever. There’ll be plenty of time to cleanse the world of Muggle scum when we’re of age. Personally, I think you’re just an uptight prick who wouldn’t know fun if it bit you in the arse. Quidditch is fun. Exploding snap is fun. Gobstones is fun. Torturing people is NOT fun. Get it now? 

I will still watch the meteor shower with you but only because the next one is in 125 years and I don’t know if I will live that long.

Your annoyed friend,  
Draco

P.S. You sound like an arsehole.

~//~

July 2, 1995 (Afternoon)

Dear Theo,

I know what innuendo is. Just because I don’t want to sound like a walking dictionary doesn’t mean I’m stupid. Or uneducated. 

You’ll think about me when you’re naked? I don’t know what to say to that. I’m…flattered, I guess? Also weirded out that remembering the scar I gave you and thinking of our fight apparently turns you on.  
…I was not prepared for this conversation to get this gay. Please bring Firewhiskey tonight so we can put hair back on our chests. 

Your handsome and well-read friend,  
Draco

P.S. I don’t care about the size of your cock. 

~//~

July 3, 1995

Dear Theo,

I see how it is. You’re a bigger pricktease than Pansy, and that’s saying something. All that talk about innuendo and how you think about me when you’re naked. Bumping your shoulder against mine then looking away like a coy little virgin. Biting your lip to make it look all plump, red, and kissable. You tell yourself that these things meant nothing, that I’M the one who’s sick because I called your bluff.

Deny it all you like, but we both know the truth. YOU KISSED ME BACK. I still remember how you shuddered against me and whimpered softly when I swiped my tongue over your bottom lip. I remember how sweetly your caressed my lips with your own THREE BLOODY TIMES, how you hesitantly began to open your mouth for me before you suddenly pushed me away and looked at me like I killed your mother.

If you’re going to try to blame the alcohol, don’t bother. I was watching you. You took 2, maybe 3 sips. You drink like a girl, all dainty and careful because you’re afraid you’ll grimace at the taste and you don’t want me to make fun of you again. 

All those years of taking tea together, fencing, playing Quidditch, sharing a room, studying at the same desk, hell, sometimes sleeping in the same bed, were all building to this. You know it as well as I do, but you’re going to deny it because you’re such a bloody liar. You lie to your mum that you like the way she does your hair. You lie to your dad that you want to serve the Dark Lord. You lie to your girlfriend that you want to touch her tits. But most of all, you lie to yourself. You lie about your dreams, your desires, your personality, what you like and what you can’t bloody stand. God knows why I’m surprised that you’d lie about your sexuality too. But you’re not as good a liar as you think you are, Theo. Someday your lies will catch up with you. 

Draco

P.S. It’s ironic that this all came to a head when you called me a coward, seeing as YOU’RE actually the coward. You’re a liar and a coward and a hypocrite. (See, I can use big words too, you pretentious wanker!)

~//~

July 11, 1995

Dear Theo,

You can’t ignore me forever.

Draco

~//~

July 26, 1995

Dear Theo,

Fuck you.

Draco

~//~

July 27, 1995

Dear Theo,

I didn’t mean it. The kiss, calling you a liar, telling you to fuck off, I didn’t mean any of it. I’m sorry. 

I lo- Please write back.

Your repentant friend,  
Draco

~//~

May 15, 1996

Dear Theo,

I know you said that you would never write to me again, but I thought I’d write to you anyway. 

I want you to know that I understand now. I’m ashamed when I remember how furious I was at you, all the terrible things I said to you, when you were the one in the right. It’s all right for Mudbloods and Muggles to share such unnatural relations, but we’re better than that. I can’t believe it took your vehement rejection to make me realize it. My only excuse is hormones. I didn’t have a girlfriend back then, if you recall, and I was feeling rather concupiscent. 

Now that I have Pans, I’m much more…mellow, shall we say? That girl has a mouth like a Sucking Charm and tits like a Veela’s. 

Speaking of Pansy, the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year is next Saturday. Would you like to bring Greengrass and come with? I solemnly swear to keep my lips to myself, or rather, to Pansy’s. 

You’re been looking stressed lately, and, to be honest, I’m concerned about you. It’s been almost a year since that dreadful night in July, and I’ve learned my lesson. Besides, I highly doubt you can stay away from me forever. I’m much too irresistible! I know you agree because I catch you looking at me sometimes with an expression of regret and longing on your face. It amused me for a while, but now I think it’s about time we mended fences. Don’t you?

Your strictly-platonic friend,  
Draco


End file.
